Over Drinks
by annarosenet
Summary: It's just another typical night at the seventh heaven bar for Tifa, till an old friend comes waltzing in. TifaxCloud


I do not own any Final fantasy VII copyrights. This is just for fun Enjoy!

Tifa Lockhart is finishing up her cleaning duties at her bar, Seventh Heaven after a busy day. As she is finishing up by wiping down her bar counter, her thoughts went towards Cloud Strife. She wanted him around the bar again, just like old times she thought to herself. She wants hear his voice, and feel his touch. Tifa shook her head and sighed. She knew that these thoughts were just dreams.

She has been dreaming of Cloud coming back for well over two years, and he still hasn't returned. After Sephiroth died, again, she thought for sure Cloud would return to her. Still another five months passed and the only thing she gets from him is a few phone calls about his next deliveries. As she finished wiping down her counter she thought she heard someone come into the bar. Tifa looked up and she finds Cloud walking in looking drained. Tifa widen her eyes in surprise.

"Hi," Cloud said with a slight smile. As he take his googles off.

"Hi," Tifa said unsure if this is real. "Cloud?"

Cloud looks at Tifa with a confused glance. He wonders why is she so surprised. He crossed his toned arms across his chest and stared at her. He swore to himself that Tifa is the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on.

"Yes?" Cloud replies as he leans into the bar counter. Tifa breathed in and out quietly a few times to calm herself down. She couldn't believe she was so nervous right now. She knew this man since childhood and yet she is having trouble speaking.

"Sorry, I was just surprised to see you," Tifa replied feeling a little lame. Cloud continued to stare at Tifa as he nodded.

"Would you like to have a drink with me?"  
Tifa nodded, feeling a little surprised by Cloud's request. He hadn't asked for anything to drink since, well, it's been awhile.

"Sure I'll love too," Tifa smiles as she turns around to her large stock of alcholic mixes. "What will it be?"

"Something hard," Cloud said cooly as he sits down on the bar stool and leans on the counter looking at Tifa through the mirror that is placed behind the drinks. He watches her every movement as she mixes something up. Tifa catches his bright blue eyes staring at her and she feels herself blush slightly.

"Here you go," Tifa hands Cloud his drink as she grabs a beer for herself under the counter. After she grabs a beer and looks up on the counter, she finds Cloud's glass empty. "Geez Cloud, did you glup that?" Tifa asked in a surprised tone. Most people who gulp that drink fall off the bar stool in an instant.

"Yeah,"

"I put moonshine in that," Tifa looks Cloud over, he didn't look drunk.

"So?"

"I guess, you can handle your liquor." Tifa smiles slightly. She hands Cloud a beer and bends down to grab another. Cloud opens his beer and waits for Tifa.

"Here, let me open it," Tifa hands over her bottle of beer to Cloud and he opens it with a single twist. Tifa and Cloud stare at each other as they both took a sip of their beer. After a moment of silence, Tifa breaks it, "So, what brings you here?"

Cloud stayed quiet at first thinking of a good answer. Tifa sets her beer down, ready for whatever answer he gives. "Well, I've been thinking a lot lately," Cloud starts out. Tifa remians silent, her dark eyes resting on him. "And, I've also went to different places." Cloud took another sip of his beer. "I went to Aerith's burial place. To say goodbye for good."

"I see," Tifa looks down, she always knew Cloud had something for Aerith.

"I left some lillies behind there, then I went to the church to pick up my things." Tifa looks back up at Cloud. "I'm hoping that I can move back in, with you, Marlene, and Denzel."

Tifa didn't know why she couldn't hold it in, but she teared up. Cloud widen his eyes in surprise. "Why are you crying!?" Cloud asked without keeping his shock out of his voice.

"I-It's just- I-" Tifa walked out into the kicthen. Why is she breaking apart out there, was she really that surprised. Tifa breathed in and out. She heard some movement behind her and she turns around. Cloud is right at the doorway with a concerned look upon his face.

Tifa starts to laugh. Cloud stares at Tifa wondering if she went insane after that second battle against Sephiroth, or if she has been drinking. "Are you okay?" Tifa laughs a little longer till she got a hold of herself.

"I'm great, I'm just happy that you're finally coming back!" Tifa answered excitedly. She walks to Cloud and embraces him. Cloud is surprised by this sudden turn in behavior, but he returns the embrace. "You're finally home" Tifa whispers into Cloud's ear.

"I know" Cloud whispers back with a smile. He breaks away a little and kisses Tifa on the lips. Tifa jumped a little at this unexpected turn of events, but she isn't complaining. She kisses him back as they held each other, not wanting to ever let go.


End file.
